1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country ski binding, and particularly to a binding of a type adapted to cooperate with the front end of a ski boot.
More specifically, the ski binding of the present invention includes a rectilinear pin adapted to support the end of the boot equipped with means forming a guidance bearing for the pin adapted for rotation around an axis with respect to a ski. The ski binding of the present invention preferably includes means for retaining the end of the boot on the ski composed of a transverse member adapted to engage positioned beneath the end of the boot, and at least one arm adapted to extend laterally adjacent the end of the boot and to ensure the mounting of the transverse member for free rotation around the axis with respect to the means forming the bearing.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
A binding of the type described above is generally disclosed in French Application No. 2 399 856 with regard to FIGS. 10-13. French Application No. 2 399 856 provides an embodiment whereby the pin and retention means are made of a single element which is free to rotate with respect to the means forming the guidance bearing. The binding described in this document has, as a result, a simple structure, which is easy and economical to produce. However, the binding has a substantial disadvantage in that nothing is provided to ensure an elastic return of the boot and of the ski towards a relative position in which the boot rests substantially flat on the ski. Another disadvantage of such a binding is that it is difficult to maintain the ski in the track and that skating steps are not possible.